Y en el atardecer de nuestra vida
by Siirio
Summary: Sirius supo que había llegado el momento, que la mirada enloquecida en los ojos de su prima, su cabello salvaje y su risa bestial era lo último que iba a ver y escuchar. -Reto Familia Black-


**Bla-Bla:** todo de Rowling...

Bueno, tengo que decir que, a pesar de que no es mucho, me costó lo mío llegar aquí, al principio tenía como diez millones de ideas distintas y no podía decidirme. De hecho, está no es la idea_original _que había decidido hacer, pero había un límite de palabras y, aún estirándolo, lo que tenía escrito ya sobrepasaba las 5.000 palabras y no tenía ni un _cuarto_ de lo que pensaba escribir, pero ya será para otra… xD

**Importante ¡bébeme! DIGO ¡léeme!:** en fin coño, que me voy por las ramas. Lo único importarte aquí es que, de hecho, este fic no existiría si no fuera por mi querida **Layla l0ve**, realmente, ella fue la mente maestra detrás de esto, así que va para ti (:

**Esto participa en el Reto "Familia Black" del foro "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", mi frase era: "si no te lanzo un cruciatus no es porque me falten ganas, creéme"**

* * *

**Y en el atardecer de nuestra vida**

**(solo se nos preguntará si hemos amado)**

_«Antes de amarte, amor, nada era mío, vacilé por las calles y las cosas, nada contaba ni tenía nombre, el mundo era del aire que esperaba. Yo conocí salones cenicientos, túneles habitados por la luna, preguntas que insistían en la arena. Todo estaba vacío, muerto y mudo; caído, abandonado y decaído, todo era de los otros y de nadie»_

**...**

Sirio, en la constelación del Can Mayor, el perro cazador de Orión, es la estrella más brillante que puedes ver desde la tierra. Cuando Sirius nació y Orión y Walburga Black estaban decidiendo qué nombre ponerle, el abuelo Pollux intervino -se impuso-.

—Las personas destinadas a la grandeza —dijo—, deben llevar grandes nombres —este niño, el heredero de su hijo, su nieto, su sangre, iba a ser grande, Pollux lo sabía, iba a llevar con orgullo el noble y antiguo apellido Black y todo lo que significaba—. Denle la estrella más brillante.

**A tout le monde, a tout mes amis (a todo el mundo, a todos mis amigos)**

Dentro de cada persona hay un sitio especial, un sitio donde uno sabe las cosas. Sirius supo sin ninguna razón que había llegado el momento, supo que la mirada enloquecida en los ojos de su prima, su cabello salvaje y su risa bestial era lo último que iba a ver y escuchar.

Lo supo en el lugar en el que uno sabe las cosas.

Ni siquiera escucha el hechizo, no ve rayo verde -como el que se llevo a James y a Lily-. Todo es azul y sabe que no lo va a lograr, que no es una maldición asesina pero que ya, hasta aquí. Una parte de su cerebro piensa _mierda, Lunático me va a matar;_ y la otra piensa en Harry, su ahijado. Es un pensamiento doloroso.

Y parece mentira, sabe qué son solo unos segundos, cuando siente su cuerpo levantarse y describir un arco imposible en el aire. No pueden ser más que unos segundos, pero para él se siente como una vida entera.

En algún lugar de su mente un niño de cabello despeinado y lentes se sube al asiento de un tren rojo.

—Yo voy a estar en Gryffindor —y blande una espada imaginaria frente a su rostro—. Donde están los nobles y valientes.

Y un niño gordito y otro pálido y enfermizo entran dando tumbos a su vagón. Hay un opulento y milenario castillo que se alza sobre un acantilado y luego un sombrero grita Gryffindor, y un peso cae de sus hombros.

Luego, al final, está en ese mismo tren, siete años más tarde, pero está vez se sube acompañado, y se baja acompañado, por otras cuatro personas que, de algún modo, en esos siete años se volvieron su otra mitad.

Pero entre esos dos sucesos hay un montón de cosas. Hay algunos:

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan enojado? —algunos resoplidos, gruñidos y peleas.

Un montón de risas.

—Vamos a explorar el castillo.

—¿Están locos? Está prohibido salir de noche.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no, soy un Gryffindor.

—Vamos, demuéstramelo.

Hay detenciones, carreras, travesuras. Pasadizos que se abren ante sus ojos, un castillo que muestra sus secretos a aquellos lo suficientemente osados para tocar a la puerta, hay gamberradas por montón.

—¡Siempre merodeando! ¡Son unos merodeadores!

Y algunas sorpresas.

—¡Miren lo que encontré en el ático!

—¡¿Eso es una capa invisible?

Un mundo infinito y vasto de posibilidades que se extiende ante ellos.

—¿Qué eres un hombre lobo?

—Shh, no tan fuerte.

—Así que lo que tienes es un pequeño problema peludo…

—¿Puedo llamarte Lunático?

—¡No!

Secretos y confidencias. _"Una moneda por tus pensamientos", "te compro tu secreto"._

—Deberíamos hacer un mapa.

—Tienen que ver la sala que encontré.

—¿Qué detrás del Sauce Boxeador quéeee?

Hubo locuras, _"por supuesto que ¡no!, convertirse en animago ilegal es… ¡ilegal", "no me digas". _Pero _todas _por una buena causa. _"Te dije que íbamos a encontrar la manera de no dejarte solo, Lunático."_

Muchos caminos.

—Los señores Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta presentan.

Hay enemigos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes esa cara tan larga?

—A lo mejor es por lo feo que es.

—Siempre se anda quejando.

—Tan quejica.

—¿Quieres que te llamemos Quejicus? Pero con cariño.

Y promesas.

—¿Lo juras?

—Solemnemente.

Hay amigos, y hay chicas. Hay un primer beso húmedo y desastroso en un pasillo secreto del segundo piso con una chica de piernas largas y corbata azul.

—Bese a una chica y ustedes nop.

Hay años de escabullirse por la oscuridad, chica tras chica. Hay más que besos. Una mano curiosa resbalándose bajo una falda por primera vez y una boca húmeda deslizándose por una piel suave, que huele a frutas.

Manos que se deslizan entre las sabanas, bajo el propio pantalón, bajo la propia ropa interior, cuando cree que nadie ve, noches de taparse la boca y morderse los nudillos para que no le escuchen.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Una moto, por supuesto —muchas palmadas en la frente.

Una rata, un perro, un ciervo y un lobo que se escabullen al bosque prohibido cada plenilunio.

—¡Castigados! —bromas de fin de curso, bromas de fin de semana, bromas de todos los días, muchas bromas.

Un día de iluminación y _"¿eso es un cigarro?" _y después_"¿por qué ese cigarro huele tan raro?" _o _"¿de dónde sacaste esa botella?"_.

Hay peleas, gritos y momentos en que todo se derrumba.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sirius?

Vergüenza.

—No lo sé, Remus.

—Pudo haber muerto, pudo… _pude_ haberlo matado.

Pequeñas lecciones que le hacen ser mejor persona, y a Sirius nunca jamás se le vuelve a ocurrir algo tan estúpido como decirle a Severus Snape como pasar el Sauce Boxeador.

Hay perdones.

—¿Quieres que te compense?

Pequeñas cosas.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?

Y Sirius encantando una vieja radio que compró una tarde en un mercadillo de pulgas en Londres para que funcione con magia. Pero algo sale mal y es toda una tarde de Eric Clapton sonado en bucle sin parar _"termina de encontrar el maldito contra-hechizo antes de que la lance por la ventana"._

Incontables horas sobre una escoba, entrenando, sudando, sangrando. _Volando _y ganando.

—Vamos a partirles el culo.

—Como siempre.

Un día se despierta otro tipo de curiosidad y un día después, cuando mira más allá, algo le burbujea en el estómago cada vez que ve a Remus con su _chico_ y Sirius hierve por mucho tiempo. Por dentro.

Hay últimas veces.

—Si cruzas esa puerta no vuelvas _nunca_.

Una puerta que se cierra por última vez a sus espaldas y su nombre es quemado a fuego maldito del tapiz familiar.

_—Adiós Reg…_

Cosas difíciles de dejar atrás.

Cosas difíciles de comenzar.

Un largo camino hasta la aceptación, meses detrás de Remus. Buscando estrategias, convenciendo, acoso y derribo.

—No podemos, Canuto.

_—Ya lo hicimos, Lunático._

Una rendición dulce y cosas nuevas y aterrorizantes. _"¿Así? Dime si…", "sí, así, como sea, solo… solo… por favor"._Cosas grandiosas. Besos a oscuras, lenguas calientes, manos curiosas.

Tan nuevo pero tan familiar. Tan cómodo.

—Siempre supe que eras maricon.

—Viene de familia, Jamie, cariño.

—No me digas.

—Sip, yo lo herede de _ti._

Riñas tontas con su _hermano_, al que lo une la sangre merodeadora, el que estuvo desde el primer día y va a estar ahí hasta el último. Su hermano de travesuras y confidencias y locuras y estupideces.

Tardes enteras bajo el sauce, junto al lago, con la cabeza en el regazo de Lunático y la risa como campanitas de Lily, y exclamaciones de Peter e historias de James.

También noches sobre el pasto, en los terrenos.

—Te digo que es de queso.

Y discusiones sobre la luna.

—¡Miren, miren! Una estrella fugaz. ¡Pidan un deseo!

—Deseo que Peter se calle.

Despedidas.

—Vamos a hacer una última broma épica.

Una etapa que se queda atrás _pero no realmente_, porque Hogwarts siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para aquellos que de verdad pertenezcan allí.

Cinco sonoros "síes".

—Bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix.

Y lo bien que se siente sentirse en el bando correcto. Entrenamientos, misiones, tiempos duros. Pero ahí, entre toda la oscuridad, un pequeño piso en un barrio muggle compartido con Remus. Un pequeño paraíso.

Buenas noticias, a pesar de todo.

—¡Me dijo que sí, Canuto, me dijo que sí! —y un poquito de pánico.

—Cornamenta, desde primero supe que te iba a decir que sí.

Y dejar ir a su mejor amigo _hermano_ con el ceño fruncido.

—Más te vale que me lo cuides bien, Evans.

—Tú vas a ser el padrino, Sirius.

—Si no hubiera otra solución, si fuera de vida o muerte, si fuera eso o el quidditch, si tuviera que ser alguien, preciosa… solo podrías ser _tú._

Un mal humor que no se aplaca.

—Ahora que James se convirtió en un aburrido hombre casado vas a tener que mantenerme ocupado Remus.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Mucho sexo.

—¿Y cómo es eso diferente a lo que tenemos ahora?

—Hmm —gruñidos—, buen punto.

Tiempos cada vez más negros _"todo lo que tienen que hacer, chicos, es confiar" _palabras sabias de un sabio director, pero Sirius confía en la persona equivocada.

Y le parte en miles de pedazos darle la espalda a Remus, _el traidor._

Doce difusos años en una celda en el infierno, que le chupa la juventud, la salud, la cordura, la vida. Una pequeña esperanza, un recodo de luz _"te voy a matar"_ una vendetta que se le escapa de la punta de los dedos.

Volver a ver a Remus después de todo ese tiempo.

—¿Tus intenciones todavía no son buenas, Remus? —cuesta un tiempo volver a ser Canuto, volver a encontrar a Lunático.

—Lo juro solemnemente.

Le gustaría que James estuviera ahí para ver el gran hombre en el que se está convirtiendo Harry Potter._"Tendrías que verlo, hermano, es como nosotros, pero mil veces mejor"._

Volver a una casa maldita a la que pensó que jamás volvería a entrar. Pero esta vez está Remus y están bastante rotos, pero entre los dos se lamen las heridas y, cada vez que pueden, se encierran en su antigua habitación con sus posters de mujeres con poca ropa y estandartes Gryffindor, y se van a otra época.

Está lejos de ser perfecto, pero es jodidamente bueno y, mientras dura, lo disfruta pedazo a pedazo, mordida a mordida.

De vuelta al campo de pelea, un último rayo azul, una última batalla perdida (o todo lo contrario).

**Je vous aime, je dois partir (los amo, debo partir)**

Cuando Sirius nota la fina tela del velo acariciarlo (una vida más tarde), siente una salvaje ola de triunfo. Porque puede decir que, al final, en el verdadero final, puede terminar todo con una sonrisa gamberra.

Sabe -en ese lugar en el que uno sabe las cosas- que una vida tan bien vivida como la suya no es una desgracia. Lo sabe por cada momento confuso, difícil, doloroso, por cada pelea, cada golpe y cada tropiezo. Lo sabe después de haber salido de una celda en el infierno, por cada travesura, por cada victoria, por pasillos de piedra milenaria, por cada risa, por cada beso, por cada segundo con Remus, por toda una vida con James, por los preciosos ojos verdes de su pelirroja favorita. Ha amado tanto y tan fuerte y con tanto ardor que cada maldito segundo valió jodidamente la pena.

Y en el final de su vida, cuando el velo se lo traga por fin, nadie puede quitarle _eso,_ eso permanece malditamente_suyo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sirius abre los ojos despacio y se sienta en la cama. Sus dedos se hunden en la colcha roja, que pertenece a la cama de cuatro postes en la que pasó los mejores siete años de su vida, en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor._

_La habitación que perteneció a Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta hace tanto tiempo que podría haber sido otra vida._

_Se mira las manos, jóvenes, fuertes, callosas, sin marcas. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, suave, salvaje, por los hombros. Recorre su rostro con las manos, terso, perfecto, correctamente afeitado. Una corbata roja y dorada se enrosca alrededor de su cuello y sonríe._

_—Estoy muerto._

_La radio que compró hace una vida, en un mercadillo de pulgas en el corazón de Londres, comienza a sonar. Sirius brama de risa._

_—No me jodas._

_—Muy apropiado —Sirius no necesita voltearse, no necesita girarse para reconocer su voz, para dibujar en su mente su expresión exacta, su postura, su desparpajo. Cuando se da la vuelta y le encuentra acostado en su cama con la radio sobre el estómago, está justo como le recordaba._

_Sonriente, bastardo, gafotas, noble y terriblemente despeinado. Más merodeador que nunca, atrapado para siempre en sus gloriosos diecisiete años. La radio sigue sonando, olvidada _"I'm on a highway to hell" _cuando James Cornamenta Potter se levanta de su cama y se tira sobre Sirius Black._

_Ruedan por la cama como niños -lo que probablemente son, eternamente niños-, Sirius siempre ha sido más fuerte pero James es más rápido y le captura con una llave contra la cama _"silva Canuto, silva"_ pero Sirius se lo quita de encima y dan vueltas hasta caer al suelo, ahogados de risa, hechos un manojo de miembros._

_Gamberros._

_—No te esperaba tan pronto, grandísimo cabron —le reprocha James—, si no te lanzo un crucio no es porque me falten ganas, créeme —sentándose. Sirius le imita y apoyan las espaldas contra la cama._

_—Si quieres hacerme gritar hay formas más placenteras —la sonrisa lasciva de siempre—. Habría venido antes si hubiese sabido que me ibas a recibir así —le hace ojitos—. Sé que no podías vivir sin mí —luego ríe—, o estar muerto sin mí, o lo que sea —vuelve a reír, se sorprende de lo mucho que ha reído hoy—. ¿Por qué me veo así? —frunce el ceño—, ¿por qué te ves así?, ¿y por qué mierda estamos aquí?_

_James sonríe tras las gafas y se encoje de hombros._

_—No me preguntes a mí, es tu paraíso —sonríe—. ¿Qué esperabas? Somos los príncipes del Universo, seremos jóvenes por siempre. Aunque sinceramente —le pica, mirando alrededor— podrías estar en cualquier sitio Canuto —enfatiza el "_cualquier"—,_ siempre supe que eras un cursi._

_Sirius le golpea el hombro pero lo deja pasar._

_—Así que… —duda—, estoy muerto._

_James se encoje de hombros._

_—Básicamente._

_—Genial —suspira._

_Se quedan callados y en algún momento al azar, cuando Sirius quiere darse cuenta, James está a su lado liando un tabaco que le pasa después de la primera calada. El silencio se asienta entre ellos como vapor, la habitación se impregna de humo (como en los viejos tiempos) y la puta canción sigue sonando en bucle, como burlándose de Sirius._

_—¿Puedes quitar esa puta mierda?_

_James se encoge de hombros y le quita el tabaco, risueño._

_—Es tu paraíso —repite._

_Sirius quiere darse de cabezazos cuando la canción cambia y otra diferente empieza a sonar. _"There's a lady who sure all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven".

_—Si este es mi paraíso —reclama—, ¿donde coño está Remus?_

_Cornamenta se encoje de hombros._

_—Viviendo —con el "daah" implícito._

_Sirius gruñe:_

_—Espero que se quede así, alguien tiene que cuidar de Harry —murmura—. Por cierto, que sepas que Harry me gusta más que tú._

_—A mí también, Canuto —sonríe—, a mí también._

_Se vuelven a quedar en silencio después de eso. Un rato largo._

_—¿Eres real?_

_—Tan real como tú —Sirius le golpea el hombro pero se calla otro rato._

_No está tan mal._

_—¿Sabes?_

_—¿Qué? —es un «qué» arrastrado, como cuando la marihuana está comenzando a afectarle._

_—Al final no lo hicimos tan mal, ¿sabes?_

_—Yo creo que lo hicimos bastante bien —corrige James._

_—Jodidamente bien —insiste Sirius._

_Se miran a los ojos y ahí está, como siempre, la compresión instantánea, la complementación perfecta, como una sola persona a través de la que corre la misma sangre, en la que late el mismo corazón._

_—De hecho, señor Cornamenta…._

_—Creo que podríamos decir, señor Canuto…_

_—¡Travesura realizada! —a doble voz._


End file.
